Buddy Double (Buddy Thunderstruck)
Buddy Double is the 1st episode of Buddy Thunderstruck. Why It Sucks # Like Girl Of Steal, It's an very harsh Buddy torture episode, except he gets an even worse punishment than Jenny. # Everyone (except Darnell, Hoisenberry, Leroy and Auntie Uncle) backstabs Buddy saying that he "ruined' Greasepit despite them seeing Jacko insulting them. # While Jacko gets arrested and Tex Jr lose another race, Big Tex got off scot free much like Get the Hock Out. # Nobody (except Jacko) got punished for their awful actions apart from them redeeming themselves. # Everyone including Mr. and Mrs. Weaselbrat, Artichoke, Nick the New Guy and even Sheriff Cannonball are very unlikable in this episode for treating Buddy like garbage such as throwing tomatoes at his truck and even booing at him when he's in an race even though they kicked Buddy out of town for being "cruel" to them when it was actually Jacko. # Jacko Valtrades is extremely mean spirted and unlikable in this episode as he insults the whole town such as crashing the Baby Possum's birthday party and calls her an "snotty crybaby who eats garbage", robbing an bank while calling Really Old Lady and her bank stupid, running over Artichoke's bike and spits on one of its wheels, throws an banana cream pie at Handsome Joe's face to make him more "handsomer", gives Mr. Weaselbrat an wedgie, farting on Nick the New Guy's face and dumps ice cream on his beak and even shifting the whole blame on Buddy. # The episode first starts out as decent as Buddy was loved by everyone in Greasepit and winning an race until Jacko insults everybody all over town and the Buddy torture arrived with everyone blaming on him while throwing tomatoes at his truck which caused him to leave Greasepit and got arrested for no apparent reason. # Darnell got arrested even though he did nothing wrong. # They think Jacko is the real Buddy even though he's not an dog and looks nothing like him apart from the poorly made bootleg costume and truck (which is actually an vest that was poorly painted to make it look like Buddy's jacket and sweater though missing the other parts of Buddy's outfit including the jacket sleeves, long white pants and black and white lighting boots). # Mr. Weaselbrat only appeared in this episode for filler much like Get the Hock Out. # If Mr. and Mrs. Weaselbrat were mad at Buddy, then why they're still wearing their Buddy shirts?! # It's a HUGE '''middle finger to the fans and show. # Even worse is that it's the first segment of the show which is a very bad start of an good stop-motion cartoon. # it's basically PB&J and Everyone knows it's Bendy, but worse and Buddy and Darnell get even more horrible punishments than Jelly and Bloo. The '''ONLY Good Qualities # The ending is good as Buddy clears his name, Jacko gets arrested and everybody loves him again after their horrible treatment to him. # Darnell, Robby Burgles, Mama Possum, The Beavers, Deputy Hoisenberry, Belvedere Moneybags (despite him being Buddy's rival), Scout (despite her being Buddy's emery), Leroy (despite appearing in one scene), Muncie and Auntie Uncle were the only characters who weren't mean to Buddy. # At least it's better than Get the Hock Out and Cannonballistic since Buddy was actually likable in this episode. # At least Buddy, Darnell, Hoisenberry, Auntie Uncle and even Tex Jr are the only likable characters in this episode. # The episode is presumably non canon aside from the picture of Jacko as Buddy as Cannonball's wanted poster. # At least the beginning is decent than the Buddy torture scenes, with Buddy winning an race and everybody actually love him. Reception The episode received negative reviews and is considered to be one of the three worst episodes of the show behind Get the Hock Out and Cannonballistic because of the unlikable characters (especially Jacko), Big Tex not getting punished despite his awful actions, and the fact that it is a very cruel Buddy torture episode mainly because of the residents (expect Darnell, Auntie Uncle, Leroy and Deputy Hoisneberry) backstabbing him for insulting the town when it was actually Jacko. Many fans though it's an bad start for the show.Category:Mean Spirited Episodes Category:Torture Episodes Category:Buddy Thunderstruck Episodes Category:Bad Episodes of Good Shows Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Netflix Category:Episodes that need to be Banned